


let the light in [i'm gonna love you]

by vityenka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Separations, Some Plot, i am INCAPABLE of writing angst. it's just not in my blood, i love some good phone sex mutual masturbation missing you type shit, just a lil plot, no beta we die like men, they are so in love shut up, this is frankly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityenka/pseuds/vityenka
Summary: It’s so stupid. Viktor will be gone for five more days. He’s coming home so soon, and Yuuri can barely hold it together for a week without him.-viktor has to go away for a sponsorship event, leaving yuuri for a week alone. they both pine.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	let the light in [i'm gonna love you]

**Author's Note:**

> TWO fics in a day? ya'll are SPOILED. i should be writing an essay for my jewish history class, but HERE WE ARE. enjoy. 
> 
> ps: title is based on 'spark' by amber run. it's the only song downloaded on my phone because i love spotify.

Viktor has been away for less than two days and Yuuri already misses him like hell. The bed feels too big without him starfishing across it, or wrapping himself around Yuuri like an octopus. It’s hard falling asleep without Viktor’s steady breathing and small snores. It’s strange to wake up and not hear the louder snores, or the rumble of Viktor’s voice when he’s just woken up. The pillow is remarkably dry, and Yuuri misses the wet spot that always forms at some point during the night when Viktor has his face smashed against it, mouth open. 

Yuuri makes breakfast for two but has to pack the rest as leftovers. He goes for runs with Makkachin several times a day, ignoring the absence of the second slap of shoes next to him on the pavement, or the huff of Viktor’s breath as he tries to keep pace with Yuuri. He and Makkachin pass their favorite cafe each time, neglecting to go in because the scones will make Yuuri cry if he thinks about not bringing any home for Viktor.

It’s so stupid. Viktor will be gone for five more days. He’s coming home so soon, and Yuuri can barely hold it together for a week without him. 

Yakov relents after the third day and gives him the spare key to the rink, the only stipulation being that he will not do any jumps if he’s there alone. 

“There are cameras, Yuura,” Yakov says. “I will know.” Yuuri has a flashback to the first week he moved to Russia where he and Viktor fucked in the locker room, then realizes it would be a complete invasion of privacy for there to be any cameras in there. 

Yakov has graciously agreed to take over Yuuri’s training for the week Viktor is away in France, though he pushes Yuuri harder than Viktor ever would. Yuuri wonders if Yakov knows Viktor is probably worse than he is. 

That third night, Yuuri lays awake staring up at the strange hanging lights on the ceiling. Viktor has a weird fascination with light, especially lamps. Yuuri questions his taste frequently, specifically about the chair slash coat-rack in the entry to the apartment. The lights on the ceiling are each at different heights, strung close together and with stain glass-like patterns on the outside. 

Viktor’s apartment had felt unlived in when Yuuri first arrived, and the only things that had reminded him of Viktor at all were these lights. They’re colorful, and strange, and Yuuri, for all he’s confused by them, quite likes them. They cast a warm glow on the room when they’re on, and they catch the light well when they aren’t. 

Right now, it’s completely dark save for the sliver of curtain opened to allow moonlight to peek through. The lights are sparking with occasional reds and blues, greens and yellows, and Yuuri knows in the morning there will be a kaleidoscope on the ceiling. 

He’s just trying to get to sleep when his phone buzzes on the nightstand. 

_ vitya _ : hi love! i’m sorry i didn’t get to text much today <3 the photoshoot was exhausting

_ yuuri _ : it’s okay <3 i love you

_ vitya _ : i love you so much. can i call?

_ yuuri _ : yes please

Yuuri’s phone rings as soon as the message is sent. He picks up and he can hear Viktor’s breath, and it’s like all his tension melts away. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri murmurs. 

Viktor lets out a puff of air. “Yuuri,” he replies, voice unbearably fond. “I missed you, darling.” 

“I missed you, too,” Yuuri sighs. Then, after a moment of listening to Viktor breathe: “Tell me all about your exhausting photo shoot.” 

Viktor does, launching into a detailed explanation of each of the different types of little sandwiches the company had catered. Yuuri lets his voice wash over him, fill the empty hole Viktor’s absence has left. 

He smiles, closing his eyes and listening to the rumble of Viktor’s voice. Yuuri loves it, loves how rough it can be when he’s excited or tired, loves how smooth it is in the way that riles him up. 

Yuuri loves pressing his mouth over Viktor’s throat while he murmurs in overwhelmed Russian, begging Yuuri to touch him. It only takes a moment and Yuuri’s cock is stirring. 

“Vitya,” he murmurs, when Viktor has slowed to a stop. “I miss you.” 

Viktor makes a wounded noise, but before Yuuri can start over thinking, he says: “It’s so hard being away from you. It hurts.” 

Yuuri laughs softly. “I thought I was being clingy.” 

“I’m a wreck,” Viktor admits, giggling along. “I don’t know how to sleep without you next to me anymore. I’m so spoiled.” 

“If you’re spoiled, what does that make me?” 

“Spoiled rotten, I’d say,” Viktor replies, sounding smug. “I can’t wait to be back in your arms.” 

Yuuri smiles and buries it in his elbow, feeling giddy and young all the way down to his toes. Talking to Viktor makes him feel like he’s just fallen in love again, where it races up and down his spine, tingles in his fingers and his belly and all he wants to do is reach out and kiss, touch, be near. He finally says, “I wish I could touch you right now.” 

Over the line, Viktor’s breath catches. “Oh?” He asks, probably aiming for suave when Yuuri really hears the shaky exhale, the blush that travels up Viktor’s chest and lands high in his cheeks and on his nose, the tips of his ears. 

Yuuri hums a confirmation and he hears the rustling of sheets. “And how would you touch me if I was there?” Viktor asks. Yuuri already imagines that long-fingered hand trailing its way down Viktor’s stomach, palming over the half-hard bulge of his cock. 

Then he imagines it’s him. “I’d run my hands down your chest, over your nipples and down to your hips.” Viktor whimpers, just loud enough for the microphone to catch it. “You’d be half-hard already. You’re easy like that,” Yuuri continues. 

This time, Viktor moans out loud, letting out a soft, “Yuuri,” that goes straight to Yuuri’s cock. He squeezes it through the soft fabric of his boxer-briefs, traces the curved line of it resting against his thigh. 

“I miss your cock,” Yuuri whispers. 

“Oh god,” Viktor gasps. 

Yuuri bites his lip around a smile. “Are you touching yourself?” He asks, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes,” Viktor croaks. “I’m already so wet.” That’s one of Yuuri’s favorite things, too. Viktor leaks like a faucet when he gets going, slick enough without lube to be comfortable fisting his cock. 

“I love that about you,” Yuuri tells him. “Makes it so easy to jerk you off. You taste good, too.” 

Viktor gasps and Yuuri hears the rustling of sheets again, imagines Viktor writhing around the loose fist he’s making to fuck up into. 

“Tell me how you’re touching yourself,” Yuuri directs. “I want to know.” 

“Loose,” Viktor says. Yuuri knew it. “I want...I want your mouth, Yuuri.” 

“Make it tighter,” he instructs. “Around the base and head, the way you like.” He hears Viktor choke on a moan. “Squeeze yourself, too. Twist your wrist on the up motion.” 

Yuuri reaches into his underwear and wraps a tight hand around his cock. He keeps it loose enough to fuck up into. It’s nothing like the heat of being inside Viktor, feeling his walls clench around the stretch of Yuuri’s cock, but it’s good enough for now. He can hear the breathy moans down the line and he’ll take it. 

“Fuck,” Viktor whines. “Oh, Yuuri.” 

“Are you close?” Yuuri asks, already knowing the answer. Viktor’s voice is shaking, and he imagines the full flush and sticky-sweaty silver hair plastered to Viktor’s forehead. 

“So close,” Viktor breathes. “Please, Yuuri. Wanna hear you.” 

Yuuri gives up on all pretense, any teasing and lets himself moan, whine for Viktor. They listen to each other jerk off, Viktor’s begging and Yuuri’s encouragement. 

“I’m gonna cum, Yuuri,” Viktor groans. Yuuri bites down on his lip, moans in response. 

“Cum for me,” he finally grinds out. He’s getting close, orgasm curling in his belly. “I’m going to cum, too.” 

When Viktor cums, he cries out. Yuuri imagines his head thrown back, eyes shut tight and mouth hanging open. 

Yuuri growls, face turned into his pillow as he jerks up into his hand, hips stuttering as he shoots all over his belly. He feels it land on his chin and gasps, continuing to milk himself until it’s nearly painful. 

“Holy shit,” Viktor rasps. “You’re fucking amazing.” 

Yuuri laughs, giddy and high on his orgasm and love for his fiance. He grabs the t-shirt he discarded before bed and wipes his stomach and face. “I can’t wait to fuck you when you get home.” 

“Home,” Viktor squeals. He’s such a dork; Yuuri loves him so much. “I miss you so much. I know I keep saying it but I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.” 

“I’m yours,” Yuuri promises. It’s taken a while to get here but he knows Viktor’s love for him is real, that Viktor wants him forever. It feels so good. 

He sighs. “We should sleep. You’re only an hour behind me and it’s one in the morning here.” 

“I know,” Viktor replies. He sounds sad. “I don’t want to get off the phone, though.” 

Yuuri pauses, thinks over his next words. “We could fall asleep on the phone, if you want.” 

Viktor lets out a happy sound and Yuuri grins. “Yes, please.” 

Yuuri turns to plug his phone in. “Make sure your alarm is set,” he reminds Viktor. 

“Is yours?” Viktor asks. Yuuri hears him moving around, hears the sound of a fan come on and assumes Viktor’s in the bathroom. 

Yuuri hums a yes and flops over onto his back. Makkachin chooses that moment to join him, curling up on Viktor’s side and pressing up against him. “Hey girl,” Yuuri greets, running a hand through her soft fur. 

“Is Makka there?” Viktor gasps. “Tell her I said hello and that I love and miss her.” 

Yuuri grins and does just that, hearing Viktor make a pleased noise. “She says she misses you, too.” 

“Oh,” Viktor sighs. “I can’t wait to see my family again.” Yuuri presses his face into Makka’s fur to stop from squeaking. Viktor considers him his family; it’s the most wonderful thing in the world. 

“We’ll be here when you get home,” Yuuri promises. “Let’s sleep now.” 

Yuuri hears Viktor climb back into bed and settle himself down. “I love you, Yuuri,” Viktor whispers. 

“Good night, Vitya,” Yuuri replies. “I love you.”

Viktor’s homecoming is punctuated by him running straight into Yuuri’s arms at the airport, stopping at their favorite cafe on the way home, and being tackled by an excited poodle as soon as they step through the door. That night, they curl up in bed together facing one another, hands and legs entwined and gazing into each other’s eyes. 

Yuuri tucks Viktor’s hair behind his ear and presses a soft kiss to the bridge of his nose. “I missed you,” he says. Viktor smiles.

“I know,” Viktor replies, cupping Yuuri's face to draw him into a kiss. “I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really cannot stop myself. i love some good viktuuri missing each other. i hope you enjoyed! i had a LOT of fun writing this, and these boys being in love really just fuels me. if you wanna scream about yoi with me on twitter my @ is @/veinofgods. i also have a discord (kaden#4493). comments make my heart go boom, and as always, see you next level/next fic! <3333


End file.
